Power Rangers: SPD Darkest Days
by Power Within
Summary: BSquad of old has moved on with their lives, and a new MDS is newly in place. With help from Sam, Nova, some old friends,Commander Hope, and the new Sol Ranger, they are all that stands in the newly escaped Grumm's way, but can they themselves be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!

With Great Help from Cyro and Purple Interlinea.

Power Rangers:

Darkest Days

Episode 1

Beginnings Again

Part One

Asmy last light slowly withers out of existence, and the lamp gradually goes dim, I remember times gone by. They will never return. I have rarely written in life, since there really was no need, with computer pads and the like, at least as far back as I can remember. Pen, pencil, paper, was never needed. Yet in the growing darkness, with my aching belly, my dry cracked bleeding lips, and my nearly empty energy tank, it is a comfort though small, to think back to the good times. A tear runs down my face as I remember my team; five of which made the ultimate sacrifice in a most long and painful way to save the world. They suffered horribly as I am suffering now. As for Commander Hope, Commander Cruger, Sam, and Nova, I do not know where they are, or if they are even alive. If they are, then at least they will be able to protect Earth until they can recruit or promote a new B-Squad...

VERNOX MAX SECURITY PRISON, 2040

"Maximum Security has been breached!" The intercom at Vernox Maximum Security Prison screamed loudly. "Grumm and Morgana are escaping!" It was Lieutenant Miros on the intercom. He was also watching the security camera feeds. "Lieutenant Miros, initiate lockdown! It's a Mass Breakout! And man those cameras! We might be able to identify the five that broke in to break them out!" yelled the Warden.

Miros replied, "Yes sir, already on it!" After a minute, he yelled, "Damn! I can't get a thing! Sorry sir, it looks like it's been encrypted, and the files are currently being corrupted!'' The Warden yelled in reply, "Well get the file out of there, damn it!" "Yes, Sir!" Miros saved the file on disk and ejected it. Then all systems went dead, and the lights went out.

GRUMM'S SHIP, 2040

"Ahhh! My ship! Good to be back!" Grumm growled. Morgana looked confused ''But I thought your ship was destroyed twenty years ago, when the B-Squad Rangers destroyed Omni.'' Grumm growled at the mention of the B-Squad. "That was the Terror, Morgana, this is the Horror, my secondary ship! Heh heh heh!" He cackled. Morgana whined, "You never told me about your second ship. '' "Heh heh heh. You never asked. Besides, it was still in construction. As were these, heh heh heh…" He gestured to the five beings in cloaks before him. "Oh wait, I forgot, they had just begun construction!"

Morgana looked at them in surprise because she didn't know about them. "Whoa, what are they?'' "They are cyborgs… my finest creations. These six cyborgs look, act and sound like real humans, and they will be my Revenge! Heh heh heh." Morgana was puzzled. "Wait you said six. I only see five." "Huh? What? Cyborg Leader Report! Where is Number Six?" Mora screeched! ''Don't tell me you've lost one!" "No, my Lady. My Lord, our creator found that we are lacking emotions. Without emotions we can not spy for you, for we would be obscure, and be caught. Our creator is experimenting with creating false emotions in Number Six. He wished to try with all of us; however there simply was not time to do so. To keep on schedule he sent us, Number six will remain behind until it is complete."

Morgana sneered "Excuses, excuses!" "Hmm... This might work out even better than we thought, Morgana. Heh heh heh!" Grumm laughed. ''How?'' asked Morgana. Grumm ignored her, and spoke to the Cyborgs. "You have your orders! Now go. Infiltrate and destroy from the inside out." Morgana smiled. "Attacking SPD from the inside out? Clever plan I like it!'' Grumm just laughed and laughed as the Cyborgs left.

SPD, 2040

Commander Cruger was a little sad to be leaving SPD. It was his last day, last of more than forty years. It had been his life. And now he was getting ready for the Transfer of Leadership Ceremony and to retire.

Dr. Manx was ready for the Transfer of Leadership ceremony, but it was not yet time for it to begin. Although she was glad to have been promoted, she had to admit she'd miss this place. She'd been through a lot with these people, and she wasn't sure how they'd take it when she told them about her choice to accept the position at headquarters. It would be quite a day, so she might as well start early.

Sky Tate too, was getting ready for the Ceremony. He turned away from the mirror, with a saddened look upon his face. On the bed was an opened letter, from SPD Headquarters addressed to him. It was an invitation to Command Training to become a Commander in the Helix Nebula Headquarters. He had decided to accept, though he had yet to tell the others.

Syd ran her brush through her hair one last time, and decided it looked well enough. She wanted to be at the ceremony early, no telling what the others would do without her. She sighed at that thought. They'd have to learn to get along without her soon enough. She'd decided that the SPD, while she loved working with them, was cutting way too much into her family time. A break was just what the doctor ordered, and so she would leave them, at least for awhile, soon.

Z watched the holo-recording from Supreme Commander Doesy Deary, newly installed after Birdy had retired. She sighed deeply. Doesy had appointed her SPD Ambassador. That would most like mean that they would send her to the far reaches of the Galaxy. Yeah, she'd miss the others, but perhaps it would be the perfect salve for her wreaked marriage. She snorted grimly. Wreaked, it was beyond wreaked. Jonk just couldn't handle the loss of their year old daughter, and, and ... She sobbed.

Boom slogged out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. His drowsed look gave way to one bordering terror when he glimpsed the time. "Aw man, I'm gonna be late!" He rushed to get cleaned and dressed. He wanted to be there early to help hand out the computerized programs. He was ready in just under five minutes, though he had almost as many new bruises from slipping up because he hadn't bothered to dry off very well. He only stopped when he reached his room once more. He saw his packed bags on the floor, which reminded him how soon he'd be leaving the SPD. He hadn't wanted to leave for awhile yet, but when the scholarship showed up, it was too good an opportunity to ignore. In addition to that, he'd been offered a promotion when he came back with his degree, so he wouldn't be working under Dr. Manx anymore. So it wasn't REALLY good bye, more like an extended vacation. Still...he'd miss those guys.

Commander Hope was very nervous. He was about to take his first Commander position, and the place of a most beloved Commander, who had once helped to save the world. How would he do? How would the Cadets react to him? He couldn't think about that now. Like his trainer had once said, "If you don't think you belong in the authority chair, then you don't." Calm, cool, collected, that is what he had to be. His teeth were chattering.

Dr. Carson, otherwise known to his friends as Bridge, straightened his uniform. He wondered if anyone else knew. Probably not, since he was told to tell no one. He knew that Dr. Manx and Boom were leaving, but only because he was the one replacing them. Hmm, replace? No one could ever replace them. Like the saying went, "No replacing, only succeeding."

SPD Main Hall, 2040

Commander Cruger stepped out on the stage, in full uniform for the last time. Isynia and their children sat in the front row, smiling, yet sad. Next to them were the MDS; Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd. He sighed; the five of them had been through a lot together. Yet all that was over now. Their families sat behind them. Next to the MDS, was Dr. Manx, and Boom. They all looked sad yet preoccupied. Across the stage was Commander Hope, seated, looking nervous. And in the center of the stage was Supreme Commander Doesy Deary to complete the ceremony. Commander Cruger took his seat next to her.

Supereme Commander Deary saw the room was fast filling and decided to start the ceremony. She stood and walked to the floating podium. "Greetings to all!" she began amid a flurry of clapping. When it died down she continued, "I'm sure you're all aware what a day this is. Many things are changing, not only leadership, but rangers as well." She winked at the rangers in the front row. "I would like to wish the new SPD commander the best of luck, and extend my heartfelt wishes to the former to have a restful and relaxed retirement after all the work he has done over the years. Now if there are no objections, the Transfer of Leadership Ceremony will begin."

Commander Cruger's eyes widened as he looked at the Rangers who looked uncomfortable, as if a secret had been released too early. They also looked surprised as well at each other. He looked towards Commander Hope, who was in shock. He had obviously thought he had his work cut out for him.

Then the Supreme Commander gestured to someone offstage and an attendant brought her a cup of water. It was in a goblet, which was a real rarity these days. She then also gestured to Commanders Cruger and Hope. They knelt side by side before her. She dipped a warm hand into the frigid water and sprinkled it on their upturned foreheads. Then she bid them to stand. She gave the cup first to Commander Cruger and he drank, and then passed the cup to Commander Hope, who would be taking his place. He drank long and deep, and then returned the bowl to Supreme Commander Deary. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders and turned them around to the crowd. The applause was deafening.

SPD, Celebration Hall 2040

After the ceremony, Commander Cruger came down to the Rangers. He had a look of disbelief on his face as he came to them. "YOU'RE LEAVING! All of you! But why! When!" It was a bit hypocritical of him, since he was leaving as well, but one could forgive him. Everyone had known he'd been leaving for sometime, but this was very sudden...to all of them.

Sky, as Red Ranger and Squad Leader, spoke first. "Commander…" He tried to speak, but closed his mouth. He started again. "Commander, I have been selected to start Commander training."

Commander Cruger's face displayed emotions ranging from shocked to sad to proud. He was disappointed Sky was leaving, but had suspected that'd he'd be recruited for Commander one day; he'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Still, he had watched Sky grow from a boy to a man, and couldn't be more proud. He wished Sky luck in whatever he did.

Next, Z stepped up and just blurted out, "I've been appointed an SPD Ambassador. I leave with Sky this afternoon for training." "W-woww! Congratulations…, Great things for both you. Though I will miss you both greatly."

It was Syd's turn. "I, I am resigning SPD. I don't know when or if I'll be back. I want to spend more time with Kai, and the kids; Anubis, Kat, Jack, Sky, Bridge and Lizzie before they are grown and gone. Before we lose anymore…" A tear ran done her face. Commander Cruger placed his hand one her shoulder. "Syd., I understand," and he did.

Commander Cruger turned to Bridge. "What about you Bridge?" Bridge sighed. "I can't tell anyone yet." Before Cmdr. Cruger could react, Dr. Manx and Boom came up to them and Dr. Manx spoke, "It is time that you all knew as well. I am finally taking that job. Head of Technology at Headquarters, I mean." Commander Cruger's eyes widened once more. Dr. Manx was his closest friend after Isynia. He knew he should be happy for her, and he was, yet he would miss her greatly. He wished her luck.

Boom looked at her speechless for a moment, and turned to Cmdr. Cruger. "I will be leaving also. I have received a scholarship to Angel Grove University, to take several degrees, such as Ranger History, Computer Science, and everything that I will need to one day become Head of Technology of a Planetary Division." Commander Cruger stared at him for a minute. Fifteen years ago, he would never have expected this from Boom. Yet he had studied hard for the last eleven years. "Boom, I will miss you as well, but I am so proud of you. Good work."

Bridge spoke up. "Now I can tell you. I am not actually leaving Earth SPD, just moving departments. I will no longer be a Ranger. Dr. Manx has asked for me to Head the Technology Division." "Wow, that's great, Bridge. Best of luck to you." He looked around all of them. "Do you all realize what time, date and year it is? Sam and Nova will be returning soon, in just five weeks." "Commander, calm down," said Supreme Commander Deary, as she trotted over to them, as she had overheard part of the conversation. "I have made arrangements for Commander Training and Ambassador Training to have a break during that time. And I will make personally sure that Tate, Delgado-Miko, and Manx will be on that Ship!"

SPD, Entrance, 2040

The former team was finally on their way. They had all moved out. Dr. Carson had moved rooms. Sky, Z and Dr. Manx were on the ship with Supreme Commander Deary to the Helix Nebula. Syd had gone to her home. Boom was on the Train for Angel Grove; Dr. Carson was walking Commander Cruger and his family to the door. Just as they reached it, Commander Hope came running. "I am so sorry. Commander, I am going to have to take you up on that offer of advice sooner than I thought, and probably for longer too. There was a Mass Prison Breakout on Vernox. Grumm and Mora escaped as well…"

To be Continueed…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

With help from purpleinterlinea, cyro, and brandon

Power Rangers:

Darkest Days

Episode 2

Beginning Again

Part 2

SPD, COMMAND ROOM, 2040

"But what should we do next? I can't very well be a Commander with no rangers." Commander Hope stated bluntly. He, Dr. Carson, and Commander Cruger were discussing what their next move should be. "Well, the solution is fairly obvious." Dr. Carson pointed out in an offhand way as he fidgeted with some gadget that had been broken. "Yes," said Commander Cruger. "You must first put together your first Squad. This will not be easy. Rule Number One on being a Commander, Hard decisions usually fall to you."

Commander Hope sighed, "I figured as much, but I still need not make those decisions alone, do I? And how can I be prepared? I prepared all these months to command these Rangers, and then all the Rangers I THOUGHT I'd have are leaving, and it's up to ME to select the new ones!"

Commander Cruger frowned at Commander Hope. "Rule Number Two; always stay calm. And yes, I and Dr. Carson will help you. Rule Number Three, Never make your decisions alone. Listen to everyone's opinions and then make your own decisions."

It was a bit hard on Commander Hope's ego to be instructed like this, but he knew it was for the best. Commander Cruger was a veteran of command, and had been through a lot with the Rangers, the ex-Rangers now, he supposed. He thanked the Commander for his help. "But are there no alternatives?" he asked, because he wanted to be sure of all the options before making his choice. He supposed that went along without saying with Rule three.

Commander Cruger sighed. "Excuse me? You have to have rangers." Commander Hope said, "Yes, I know that, but is there another way to go about selecting them? I've never been very involved with the selection processes in the past. So how should it be done?"

"Well, you need to have the promotion trials. You will need to watch for several things, not just strong fighting skills. Leadership abilities in at least one. Knowledge in another. Followership in all. Ability to work together. And many other things."

"That sounds like a bit of a hassle, but I will try my best." Commander Hope considered for a moment, "What if none can be found? In this day and age it can be quite a struggle to find people who are willing to get along with others." Commander Cruger growled.

SPD TRAINING GROUNDS, 2040

Commander Hope scanned the crowd of new recruits in front of him. They didn't look to be much more than normal kids, but he knew that great, maybe undiscovered, powers lay just beneath the surface of each and every one of them. Oh, it would be hard to choose, but maybe when he saw them in action, he could wheedle out at least a few. He gave a glance at Commander Cruger, who nodded, and then Commander Hope came forward to begin the evaluation.

Commander Cruger looked around at the new recruits as well as the cadets of the SDS, and the TDS. The new recruits were in a ragged line and saluted very poorly. The cadets looked sharp. Yet he had been known to take recruits off the streets and straight to a Squad. And they had helped to win a war. However this was no longer his place, he might only give advice.

Commander Hope's face was schooled to polite kindness and nothing more as he addressed the recruits and cadets. It betrayed nothing of his thoughts on his first impression of them, and he intended to keep it that way. "I am sure you all know why you are here today. It is time to select a new team of Rangers for the SPD. I would like to thank all of you for coming to show off your abilities, but I would also like to inform you that my decision will be based on more than physical ability alone. Keep that in mind. Now, let the selection begin."

The cadets and the recruits lined up for the first evaluation. It was the Mudslide course, the most difficult. Most only fended for themselves. Yet Commander Cruger noticed five of the recruits that seemed to stick together. When one fell behind, the others would return to that one and help. Even some of the others as well. Commander Cruger nudged Commander Hope, and then jerked his head toward the five.

Commander Hope nodded a silent agreement. The five seemed to get along very well. He wondered briefly if they knew each other from some other place, but decided it wasn't likely since all the recruits came from such diverse backgrounds. He needed to watch the other recruits as well, but he decided to keep a special eye on these guys.

The second test was a training battle with holographic krybots. The recruits were told to pick teams of five. The cadets already had their squads. Commander Cruger noticed that immediately the five they had been watching came together as a single team. They were also told to choose their own team leader. The group seemed already to know who their leader was. Something was very odd about this group.

As they began to fight the krybots, he noticed some of the other teams appeared to work together to at least some extend, none of these were ordinary cadets. THAT team, however, was working together as though they'd done it for years. When one was fighting a kry bot, another would come up behind to catch it off guard. When one of them was fighting, the other watched his back. They were amazing.

Commander Cruger watched the five new recruits with intensity. They were too good, but Commander Hope could investigate that later. Right now, SPD needed a team and needed one now. The team that they were watching was the last team, yet the only team to take out all the krybots. Then everyone headed towards the Test Room for the IQ Test.

'The IQ test...now THIS will be interesting', Commander Hope thought. He wondered how THE team would fair. He figured this team would be a sho-in for the new Rangers. There was something slightly...uncanny about this team, but as long as they had the proper knowledge and skills, and could work together as a team, it didn't matter. The test would be fifty questions- things Rangers should know. After this, there would be no more competition. He nudged Commander Cruger, "Do you have their records?"

Commander Cruger shook his head. "Dr. Carson should." Commander Hope turned to Dr. Carson, "Do you have the information on those five?" He pointed out THE team.

Dr. Carson nodded. He looked at his computer pads. "Nathan "Nate" Brickles, 19, just came from K-035. Good leadership skills. No other information available. Brad Shiner, 15 just in from Wacken. Excellent physical shape. No other information available. Zachary "Zach" Kaiker, 15, just arrived from Waspi. Strong intelligence. No other information available. Kiya Nashar, 17, Just in from Helix Nebula. No other information available. LeighAnn Summers, 18, just in from Leelox. No other infor-"

"I get it," Commander Hope shot Dr. Carson a slightly exasperated look, "So...they manage to remain mysterious. What's your take on them? From what you see, I mean." He said when Dr. Carson looked back at computer pad.

"Hmm, they are good. Really good. Really really-," Dr. Carson paused when Commander Cruger sent him a look. "Too good. And they did well on the IQ Test. Really-" He paused again, glancing at Commander Cruger. "Too well. Yet we are in no position to bargain." "Dr. Carson is right on both accounts. They are too good. Yet, we don't have time to ask why. Perhaps they are a gift from some higher power. As your people say, beggars can't be choosers. My advice, choose now, investigate later."

"Beggars and choosers indeed." Commander Hope mused. "I suppose you're right, as usual. I'm a little suspicious about them knowing as little as we do, but they'll do for a new team. They're pretty much our only choice. Shall I go talk to them, then?"

Commander Cruger shook his head. "Commanders do not go to cadets. Cadets go to Commanders. I am trying to set an example for you." He sighed and turned to the waiting cadets and recruits. "May I have your attention please," he said using a louder tone of voice than usual. "Cadets Nathan Brickles, Brad Shiner, Zachary Kaiker, Kiya Nashar, and LeighAnn Summers, report to the Command Room, immediately. The rest of you return to your schedule. Dis-missed."

SPD COMAND ROOM, 2040

Commander Cruger sighed and looked at Commander Hope. He then said, "Hope you got your work cut out for you, even though the new rangers seem uptight and emotionless; it could all be an act to make them seem superior now, and then when they have the job they may lighten up." Dr Carson then looked at him, ''Yes and later we can investigate on them.''

Commander Hope sighed. "Great." The five new recruits marched in and stood at attend in the exact order that he had decided to promote them to. His eyes went wide. Cruger looked to Hope and Carson. "As you may already know you have been the new force of Power Rangers under the command of Commander Hope. You will follow his orders to the letter, or face demotion. When not on duty you may do anything you please, but you must always be prepared to be called in."

Dr. Carson looked to the rangers, and then got the morphers, ''Now, these are your new SPD morphers.'' He then handed one to each of the rangers. As well as being able to morph you into your ranger forms, they can also judge the alien you try to bring in using its judgment mode.''

Commander Hope nodded. "Do you have questions?" He asked the seemly emotionless new rangers. Ranger Kaiker shook his head, as did Ranger Nashar. Ranger Brickles did the same. As did Ranger Shiner, and Ranger Summers.

The alarms went off. Commander Hope looked up at the holographic image on the screen. "Looks like it is time for your first mission. It is a Waspian car thief. Bring him in." Ranger Brickles looked to the others and without saying anything to any of them yelled, "SPD EMERGENCY!" The other Rangers followed his lead.

New Tech City Parking Garage, 2040

Ranger Brickles looked to his fellow rangers and then too the monster only stating quite coldly, "Your time has come." Brad then looked at the monster and stated, ''You're under arrest." LeighAnn followed on and said, ''Make it easier on yourself and turn yourself in."

"Never!" The Waspian screamed. "Have it your way," said Zach. "As you wish," Kiya said in a monotone voice. Nate had the other rangers gather around him as they did the same maneuvers as they did with the Krybots during the test. Brad and LeighAnn got around Nate, with Zach and Kiya.

The Waspian growled and ran at them. Nate walks up to the monster slowly pulls out his morpher and cards him, doing nothing else.

SPD COMMAND ROOM, 2040

Cruger growled. "You must judge them before carding them its standard operating procedure for SPD." Dr Carson, spoke "Yes, it is really protocol.'' Nate glared at both of them "What's the point even if he wasn't guilty for that he was running around the city harming pedestrians therefore he is guilty of being a danger to the public."

Dr Carson "Yes, but it's not what we do here in SPD.'' Nate glares at Dr. Carson. "It's a new generation, a new time, things change and with Emperor Grumm back, the world needs to become stronger, or risk its destruction." Dr. Carson said, "But still procedures are procedures."

Commander Hope realized it was his time to be strong. "Don't EVER do that that again. You will be expelled if you do. And as for your insolence and your disobedience, five weeks night watch. Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a dangerous voice. Nate said coldly, "Whatever, but you need us, we are better then any of your cadets maybe better then his team," as he pointed to Dr. Carson. Dr. Carson walked out right then, because he didn't want to hear another word.

Commander Cruger growled. "You're dismissed, Rangers! Now get out of here!" Commander Hope spoke, after they left, "Thank you, Commander. Another word and I would have expelled him." He sighed.

End Episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!

With Tons of Help, from Cyro, PurpleInterlinea, and Brandon.

Power Rangers:

Darkest Days

Episode 3

Training Trouble

SPD COMMAND ROOM, 2040

Nate yelled "You suck! This organization sucks! I should be in charge." Commander Hope boiled with rage. Yet he remembered Rule Number 2; always stay calm. "Silence," Commander Hope said in a dangerous voice. "Another word and you will be dismissed from the academy. Dr. Carson, Trainer Drew, what do you think, should I expel him anyways? I want your opinions."

Syd looked at the five, "I can whip these five into shape, and don't you worry." Leigh Ann spoke up. "That won't be necessary, ma'am. " In a quieter voice, she said. "Nate, calm down. Don't forget why were here."

Commander Hope, "Hmm, I will give you AND your team one last chance. If you survive Trainer Drew's training, and tell me what you learned, you can stay, if not, you will all be expelled. Understand?" He said in a most dangerous voice and then turned to Trainer Drew. "Show no mercy." Syd looked at the team, "I will give these five a training they will never forget!" Leigh Ann spoke up, "Thank you sir and I'll try and keep Nate in check too.'' The five teens left.

SPD Training Grounds, 2040

Syd watched the rangers come out, "Right, Rangers to start your training off, we have an intense obstacle course.'' Nate blurted out, "What? We have to do more training, when we are already the finest team you ever had?" Syd ordered "Seventy five pushups now, Cadet Brickles!" "What the fuck?" Nate swore. Syd glared at him, "Swearing will not be tolerated. Brickles, you've just earned yourself an extra seventy five pushups.''

"What?" Syd spoke again in an authoritative voice. "Right Nate, one hundred and fifty push-ups, and the rest of you get started on the obstacle course." The others ran to the obstacle course. "And what if I say no?" Nate blurted out. Syd raised her eyebrows.

Nate turned his head to the side. "No." Syd was furious. "Do you want to be a ranger, Brickles? If so I suggest you follow my orders and do the push ups." "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?" Syd spoke in a dangerous tone. "I'm warning you, Brickles. Follow my orders or be expelled." Nate opened his mouth and then closed it. His brain started working. This was a difficult decision for him. What could he do? Slowly he got down into push up position and began his pushups.

Three minutes later, Nate finished his push-ups. "Done." Syd raised her eyebrows, yet said nothing and noted it on the computer pad. "Now go do the obstacle course." Nate started running faster then most people but slower then Brad who now had the fastest time in SPD history. Nate completed the course in 7 minutes and 38 seconds.

Syd raised her eyebrows again, but just noted it on her computer pad. "Rangers, Ten-Hut." The rangers stood in perfect order; not slouching or even moving. Syd looked at them, a dangerous look on her face. She stepped and got in Nate's face. "CADET BRICKLES, STEP FORWARD AND TELL THE CLASS WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED SO FAR!"

Nate did as he was told. "Ma'am, I have learned the value of team work, respect for the rules and that Brad is too damn fast for his own good." Syd raised her eyebrows, "You learn quickly. I have three more questions for you. One, it is interesting that you say that about Brad. Was that a joke? Two, what did I say about swearing? That is one hundred push-ups, after you answer my third question; what have you learned about Commander Hope?"

Nate looks straight ahead and clearly answers, "He beat a record set by a great academy individual. I meant it as a complement. I don't recall being told not to swear. I mean it's just a word so certain words offend certain people some non swear words offend me." He did the one hundred pushups "Commander Hope can and very well may be a great successor to Anubis Cruger." Syd growled, "For your insolence, you and your team will do three hundred push-ups. For not listening, you will all do a thirty mile run." Nate growled and swore under his breath as the rangers started their run and their push-ups.

Syd noted on her computer pad that Cadet Brickles refused to learned, had a rebellious nature, and refused to respect any authority figure. She was about to put down that he might need a couple of weeks with Sergeant Silverback, when the group returned, slightly tired. Syd called them to attention. "I am starting to wonder, Cadet Brickles, if I should not give the recommendation for you to be sent to Sergeant Silverback. Cadet Brickles, if that should happen, you have a fifty-fifty chance of being dismissed from the Academy. Where would that leave your team? Without a leader, yet where is the leader, now?"

Nate shifted from one foot to the other at the threat of Sergeant Silverback. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am not usually this headstrong. I think it is nerves. I mean I haven't been used to having people follow me around or have my opinion matter."

Syd narrowed her eyes. "Very well Cadet. But you are on probation until further notice. One toe out of line and you are out. Remember this quote always; 'One who cannot follow, will not lead.' Dismissed."

Dr. Carson's voice sounded on the intercom, "MDS Rangers report to the Command Room immediately." The five teens ran to the Command Room, to meet up with Commander Hope.

SPD Command Room, 2040

Dr. Carson fidgeted. "Rangers, Devastation and Shorty have escaped and are attacking the city." Commander Hope turned to Syd. "Trainer Drew, are the Rangers fit for duty?" Nate spoke up, "We are ready willing and reporting for duty, sir." Syd spoke, "Still, I don't think you are.'' Nate talked back, "Our skills in battle should show you we are willing and ready." Syd, "Still.'' Nate spoke again. "You trained us we understand that we need to step up and work as a team for the sake of the organization."

Commander Hope looked up. "Enough. Cadet Brickles, another word and you can find the exit. Now, since Trainer Drew doesn't think you are ready, you can hand in your Delta Morpher immediately, until further notice. Your team will be without a leader for the time being."

Commander Hope looked up. "Enough. Cadet Brickles, another word and you can find the exit. Now, since Trainer Drew doesn't think you are ready, you can hand in your Delta Morpher imediately, until further notice. Your team will be without a leader for the time being." Nate was astonished. "But sir-"

LeighAnn and Zach looked at him with a look of shut up you idiot before you get in more trouble. Commander Hope was furious, "Enough. Go find the exit." Nate frowned. "Sir, yes, sir." Commander Hope, "Now get going, and don't come back. But first give me your morpher."

Dr Carson spoke up. "But sir?'' Nate tossed the morpher and walked out "Here take it." Commander Hope gave the order for the other rangers to go to battle. Once he, Dr. Carson and Syd, were left alone, he spoke to them. "Opinions, was I too harsh?" Syd spoke sadly. "Idont think you were too harsh. My twins wouldn't think so if they were here."

Commander Hope was startled. "Your twins? I didn't know you had twins, just, Anubis, Jack, Bridge, Kat, and Lizzie, you never mentioned twins." Nate who was listening in from the hall, whispered, "How interesting."

Syd turned away in sorrow, "Yes, my twins, Sam and Boom. I never told you about them. They went missing fifteen years ago.'' A tear ran down Commander's Hope's face. "I am so sorry. How old would they be today, and how did it happen?" "They would be fifteen, and the police reported that they were kiddnapped from the hospital they were born in."

Commander Hope looked surprised, but said nothing to that. "I am sorry. But now we need to discuss a leader of the MDS, for what is left of it is getting smashed without a leader." Syd dried her tears. "Ok well, I don't know much we can do without a leader, since the MDS team will likely fall at this point.'' Commander Hope nodded. "Well what do we do? Promote a leader from SDS or TDS, or even the new recruits?"

Dr Carson spoke, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea." "Well what other choice do we have?" asked the distraught Commander. Syd spoke, "I think we need Nate back." "What?" Dr. Carson fidgeted nervously. "I think it might be the only option we have, sir." Commander Hope thought about this. "He could get us all killed."

Syd spoke, "But he is our only option.'' Commander Hope thought about it. "What if we ensured some conditions, and only if he meets those conditions may he stay?" Dr. Carson spoke up, "I guess that would be ok." "I'm fine with that," said Syd. "Now what conditions?" They talked about them. Dr. Carson, be sure to record these conditions." Dr. Carson spoke, "Yes sir, already done.'' "Dr. Carson, send the SDS to fine Mr. Brickles."

Nate spoke, "No need, I actually never left." "WHAT!", Commander Hope could barely speak,"I told you to LEAVE! Do you want to be a Ranger or not!" He stopped, angry beyond words, and took a deep breath, 'Alright. Calm. A commander must be calm...' He went got hold of his anger. "Trainer Drew, Dr. Carson...are you sure this is my only choice?" He asked wryly. "For now, yes." Syd nodded, though still in shock from the audacity of Nate's actions. Dr. Carson fidgeted with his computer pad, but nodded. "What do you mean for now, you need me!" Nate was indignant.

"I think you flatter yourself, Cadet Brickles.", Commander Hope replied icily, "Trust me, if there was any other option, I'd take it and send you for more training. However, you've got a lucky break. The team needs a leader and you're the only one available at the moment...but that doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you." Nate growled.

"All right then, we have some...conditions under which you'll keep your position. If you fail to accept these, you're off the team." "One: two weeks of training with Sergeant Silver back. Two: a complex and grueling training routine. Three: Every possible punishment work shift. Four: Clean every bathroom in the building twice a day. Five: Respect all authority to the upmost. These, until further notice, but you must respect us as long as you are a ranger. Got it?"

"And if I don't agree to your 'conditions?'" Nate sneered. Commander Hope raised his eyebrows. "There will be dire consequences." He said darkly. "Like what?" "Jail with a full body scan required. If you'd perfer that to being a ranger..." Nate's eyes went wide with fear, and he swallow hard in terror, realizing what that would mean. "Very well."

_'Well I've gotten a reaction out of him at last_,' though Commander Hope, not noting how Nate's eyes had widened when he mentioned the full body scan." Alright then, here's your morpher." He handed it back to Nate,"Now please leave...properly this time, and no listening in! Go fight."

Commander Hope could hardly believe it. The Rangers, with their leader restored, were doing excellently in their first battle. Dr. Manx had outdone herself with the Ranger suits this time; they were much better than the former Rangers had. That had something to do with it, but he couldn't deny that their amazing teamwork also played a hand. The battle was over almost as soon as it had begun. While he thought it a bit strange for their first time, he certainly wasn't complaining. And this time, they used judgment mode first.

End Episode


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

With great help from, Cyro, Purpleinterlinea and bobtherandomguy.

Power Rangers

Darkest Days

Episode 4

Friends Past

Part 1

SPD REC ROOM, 2040

LeighAnn Summers sat in the recreation room at SPD. She was painting, which was a good way to blow off steam. They'd had their first fight recently, and gotten their leader back for it. Good thing too, they only worked well when together. Her teammate Brad had been working out also in the rec room and came to see what his teammate had been drawing.

LeighAnn noticed someone come in. Though it was a bit harder to concentrate with others around, she didn't really mind. She turned around, "Oh...hi, Brad." Kiya looked up from her music, "Hey Brad and LeighAnn, where is Nate?" Brad spoke, "I think he is at Silverbacks training." LeighAnn sighed, "Yeah, he hasn't been here much since he was assigned all those extra duties and such." "He is still on Xentor. Yes, the two weeks are almost up." Brad was puzzled, or what could pass for it, "You know I haven't seen Zach much lately either have you?"

"He is probably around somewhere, building something," Kiya said. "He does love to tinker with things. The recreation room may be too small for his projects," LeighAnn pointed out.

Nate rushed in, sweating. "I swear I can't take much more of this." Kiya spoke, "Hope is just trying to teach you something." Nate sneered, "Yeah how to beg for death." " You know, you should really be more careful...if he sends you to jail...", LeighAnn let her voice trail off forebodingly.

Nate piped up. "Shut it! I won't let that happen." Brad began walking around, circling the other teens. "So what exactly are we supposed to do between missions? This place isn't exactly a fun house." "I'm fine with my painting.", LeighAnn turned back to look it over with a discerning eye, while keeping an ear open to listen to the others.

Brad got behind LeighAnn, "What exactly is that supposed to be anyway?" "You know," LeighAnn said, stepping back, "I'm not really sure. I'm not always sure when I start a painting. I haven't even come up with a name for it yet. What do you guys think?" Nate spoke icily. "I think people used to make pictures like that they were called Subtract Paintings."

Brad said "That's abstract and you're a moron." Kiya stood up. "That's it. I am out of here, before the fighting starts." Brad followed, her out yelling "Oh come on, you know in this business, fights always happen." LeighAnn sighed, "So much for creative expression." Nate spoke, "Everything has been done. I actually like it though."

Dr. Carson's Voice came over the intercom. "All personnel, report to the Main Hall for Announcements and Orders." Nate yelled, "Dang I hate this part!" "Oh, it's probably nothing bad, or they'd just make you do it." LeighAnn chuckled to herself and followed Nate out of the room. Kiya looked puzzled. "It is not a fight. We do not even know what it is. How can you hate it?" Nate laughed grimly, "Ha ha, if it's them assigning me more stuff I can't tell you what I might do."

Kiya looked at him dangerously and spoke in a voice that made shivers run down her own back. "Do...Not...Mess...This... ...Up! I don't want HIS displeasure at our failure. I don't care if you are our leader. You know who HE is. Got My Meaning?" Nate glared at her. "You should watch what you say. You never know who is watching." Kiya growled at him.

SPD MAIN HALL, 2040

Commander Hope cast a surveying glance over the rangers. They all looked well enough, a little sullen maybe, but they usually were. He'd grown used to that. "Alright, Cadets Summers, Shiner, Kaiker, and Nashar. You're assigned to Decorating Duty. You are to decorate for the party. I want this place to look shiny, clean, and festive." The Rangers seemed accepting of this, as accepting as they were of everything. "Cadet Brickles, I have a speical mission for you." Commander Hope assumed a look of almost sadistic joy on his face, as he stepped forward to whisper the assignment in Nate's ear.

"Wahat? You gotta be kiddin' me?" Commander Hope picked up his communicator, "Get me some guards down here, now." "What's going on?" Nate was startled. Commander Hope looked at him, "Well you're not holding up your end of the bargain.'Absolute respect for authority' remember? Also I recall something about 'Every possible punishment shift'."

Nate yelled, "I just got back from Xentor and I don't remember hearing about another shift today." The guards arrived and started to arrest Nate. Nate suddenly went limp as a voice sounded in his skull, _Stop this insane behavior NOW and SHUT UP!_ Nate obeyed the order, and the guards to him to a cell on the detention block, taking his delta morpher away.

Commander Hope looked around. Everyone was staring. "What are you looking at? Don't you have work to do? The Omega and Nova Rangers will return tomorrow. We have to have to have the party ready." LeighAnn and the others were horrified. Slowly, they started to decorate.

SPD DETENTION BLOCK, 2040

Nate was seen walking around the detention block when all of a sudden he got a psychic thought, "You mess this up you will be terminated. Your death will be looked at as something for others not to follow. A simple mission you couldn't even finish…" Nate started shaking and yelling "Get out of my head!" in a repeating chorus. His screaming brought about the attention of the SPD guards who noticed he was asleep and shook him, causing him to wake up; his body covered in sweat and his eyes bloodshot. The guard that shook him, said "Hey buddy it was a bad dream. Don't let it affect you too badly."

The other guard spoke, "I dunno, Jim I was watching an old movie last night it was a classic about this murderer who kills people in their sleep." He guard just looked at him. "You watch way too many movies," and the two walked off. Nate was once again left alone. "I know what I must do." He then leaned against the jail cell wall and slowly fell asleep.

SPD COMMAND ROOM, 2040

Commander Hope had been up early. He checked out the party room. He made sure everything was in order. He had on his dress uniform, and he made sure everything was perfect for the Return. Finally, he called the Detention Block, and ordered two guards to bring forth Nathan.

Dr. Carson looked to Commander Hope and looked to the guards then back to Hope, "Sir why did you ask the guards to get Brickles." Hope looked at him, and said quietly, "We can not have the new B-Squad half-formed. Besides, I believe he will have learned his lesson." Dr. Carson spoke, "You're not all that different from Commander Cruger, if you think about it." Commander Hope smiled weakly at the compliment, but there was something in his eyes, something sad.

Dr Carson spoke, "Today is a happy day. Sam and Lisa come back today." Commander Hope nodded. "Yes, yes it is. It is just… I just… No, never mind." Soon the two guards walked up with Nate. The guard spoke, "Sir, we have brought Nathan Brickles, as per your request." Commander Hope looked up, the dark look in his eyes gone. "Ah yes, Cadet Brickles. How are you feeling this morning?" Nate returning to his monotonous tone from before "I am fine sir"

Dr. Carson looked to Commander Hope, rather worried. Commander Hope looked Nate over and raised his eyebrows. He did not look fine. "Very well. Go take a shower, and get into your Dress Uniform. Be ready for the Return at 1300 hrs." Nate spoke, "Sir, Yes Sir." He then about faced and walked out. Dr. Carson said quietly, "Something seems off with him."

Commander Hope looked at him, "You are telling me. Usually he would have chewed my head off." Dr. Carson spoke. "Maybe he is trying to get a fresh slate. You know change his personality." "Maybe." A dark look crossed Commander Hope's face. _Or maybe not. _Dr. Carson spoke, "At any rate we must get ready this is an important date for Space Patrol Delta."

SPD MAIN HALL, 2040

Commander Hope surveyed the room. Everyone but a skeletal base crew was here, in their Dress Uniforms and straightening them. Hmm, the MDS certainly cleans up well. He sighed. _Strange, how all of Sam and Lisa's friends except Bridge will be late, _he thought. The clock struck one. "Cadets, Atten-tion!" When all had done so, Commander Hope turned to Dr. Carson, and gave the order. "Dr. Carson, please open the portal."

Dr. Carson spoke, "Yes, Commander Hope," with a tear in his eye. He opened the portal. A minute passed and then another. A random SPD member spoke "Can we get this over with? I got something to do later." Commander Hope boiled with rage, "Silence. Historical Record says that the Omega Ranger and the Nova Rangers stayed behind a few minutes to say goodbye."

Two figures stepped out from the time warp, wearing SPD uniforms. "Welcome home, Samuel Bates and Lisa Shane. I am Commander Hope, the successor of Commander Cruger, who recently retired." Sam smiled, "Thank you, Sir. It is good to be back, there's no place like home after all." Dr. Carson smiled back, "It's good to have you guys home."

The same random SPD member from before, "Lets get this party Started. Lets get this party started ri...ri...right Now." Everyone stared at him. Commander Hope spoke dangerously, "We will, without you. You are dismissed, Cadet." The random SPD member spoke "Fine with me. Oh, welcome back Sam and Lisa," and walked out.

Sam spoke, "Well, that was weird. So Bridge, where are the other Rangers?" Dr. Carson looked sad, "They all went they're separate ways, around the time Cruger retired." Commander Hope smiled, though he was thinking, _Why does no one respect me?_ Instead, he spoke, "Alright, let us get this party started." Lisa smiled.

Everyone ate, danced, talked and all around had a good time just interacting. The power rangers however, did none of it. They stood there, not even talking to each other. Suddenly the alarms went off. All went quiet at the base as Dr. Carson ran up to the computer, "What? This is impossible!" "What is it Dr. Carson?" Dr. Carson yelled, "I thought we had seen the last of those Traitorous Rangers! How did they escape? Rangers get Downtown! The A-squad is back."

"What? Um, what is going on? Mind filling us in?" Lisa asked. Sam "Man! I just helped fight those guys not five days ago!" "What? How are they Rangers? I thought their morphers were taken from them?"

Dr. Carson "20 years ago, when my team was put together we were known as the B-Squad, often Zord Cleanup duty, however the Helix Nebula was under attack by Emperor Grumm and the best and brightest ,the A-squad were sent to stop it. We moved up in rank due to they're dismissal. We became the active team. Well several months later on a mission we found the A-Squad's ship and we found they were alive. We took the team back to base of course.

"Cruger was ecstatic that they were back. However A-Squad was working for Grumm and they captured Cruger. They challenged us to a fight. After a long battle, in which they used a Megazord from Grumm, we finally won and contained the A-Squad. Afterwards we retired the rank." Dr. Carson spoke again. "I assume that with Grumm's breakout, he also broke out the A-Squad, who as they were carded could not use there powers and were able to keep them now, that they escaped, this is trouble. I don't know if the new team is ready."

To be continued…

End Episode

* * *

If you want to see more stuff on this story, like pics and a vid,contact me, I will giveyouthe site addy. 


End file.
